Tornados
by Vartan-LoVer
Summary: This is how I wish the next eppy goes. Somewhat anyhow. More like my wish 4 the whole series in a oneshot but wateve. After Veronica's Season 3 almost rape. Or watever the guy intended to do to her. SHUDDER! LoVe of course.


Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. Coz if I did, I'd be demanding this become an eppy and have a wild, drunken, Lily worthy party on my yacht!

* * *

Veronica Mars was lying on her couch in the apartment. She vaguely remembered last night, but she remebered enough. She looked around to see Logan at the end of the couch, her father alseep in the armchair, and Wallace and Piz on the floor. _Where on Earth did they come from?_ she thought groggily.

"Hey you, how ya feeling?" Logan whispered as he woke to her movments.

"Um, like I was drugged?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood. "_Again_. Did I mention again? You know I really need a low jack in my tooth. I've been raped," she said the last in whisper because her father, "freezer burned, almost shot at, and oh yeah nearly choked to death by a **_HUGE_** Irish gangster. Twice. Did I mention twice?"

"How can you do that? Make it one big joke?" Logan hissed incredulous.

"Because if I don't I'll remeber what actually happened and cry until my tear ducts dry."

He hugged her close. Her voice muffled through his shirt. "What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I love you, but when my dad- when he did something I'll talk to you about later, I couldn't trust anyone anymore."He was about to speak when Wallace and Piz came to.

"Hey Superfly! You up for pancakes? Well too bad, cuz all I can make is cereal," Wallace teased, knowing she wouldn't want a huge fuss made over her. She laughed and went to the pantry.

"I am going to teach you boys how to make choco-chip, bluberry, Veronica Mars surprise pancakes. Be honored! I promised to take this recipe to the grave. Only one person knows about it," Veronica said, thinking about her best friend.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_"Hey Ronica! Why are you making me breakfast I am the host!" Lily joked pulling her friend into a tight hug._

_"I am teaching you how to make my famous pancakes. You will die of sugar overdose!" Veronica said pulling out all the ingredaints._

_Half an hour later the girls were covered in flower dust eating about twenty pancakes each._

_"Hey Dumbutt! You have to promise me something. Even when all odds are against you, fight like hell. Don't let the jerks get you down. Promise?" Lily said as she eat the yummy goodness._

_"Promise."_

_"Even if I'm against you? Or Donut? Or Logan?"_

_"Promise! I love you Lily!"_

_"Good, because I have a feeling something big is going to happen. And I am going to watch out for you V Mars!"_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

She died two weeks later. Her parents and Duncan were out of town and Lily invited her for the weekend.

Veronica barely registered the knock on the door as she saw her father wake up and blast up the hip hop music. Food and music was one thing about her mother that couldn't be tainted. Those were happy, undrunked, moments. Wallace looked at her with a grin that did not quite reach his eyes. He was the only one she ever told about those things.

Piz opened the door and saw the sheriff standing there. "Keith, Veronica. I'm was very so sorry when I heard about last night," Lamb said with feign sincerity.

Piz was confused when he saw everyone roll their eyes in unison.

"Sure. OK so I was eating at the food court, I left to change my food cuz there was a hair in it, got back, and checked my messages. My drink was still there when I went up so someone must have drugged it. I went to my car, knew the feeling, saw him and ran to my car. Before you ask, he was tallish, broad shouldered, hooded, and was covered in the dark. Anyway, I opened my car door collapsed, reached for the panic button on my car keys, and I guess Logan...yeah Logan found me and then everyrthings black. OK, so goodbye," Veronica said and tried to shove the sheriff out.

"I need you to make an official statement. And drop by the department."

"After my breakfast. Bye."

She slammed the door in his face. _That felt good!_ she thought as she stirred the pancake batter.

"What?" she asked innocently as everyone in the room laughed.

"Veronica Mars, I take back the marshmallow thing," Wallace said.

"Awww. Well I forgive you, you were naive when you said it. You know, now that I think back on it, I may have drinken the Kool-Aid!"

This time both Logan and Piz were out of the loop as the threesome laughed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Veronica was in her bad week after her almost rape. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed a piece of paper and told her dad not to worry, that she was going to Logan's. She grabbed her keys, and keycard, and led Backup to the door and ran to her car.

She snuck into Logan's room and slipped into the bed next to him.

"Veronica?" he asked groggily. "**VERONICA**? How did you get here? It's like 2 AM!"

"Calm down! I got Backup to watch out through the door and the security guard walked me up. I left a note with my dad. I just- I just couldn't sleep in there," Veronica reassured him.

"Veronica you are not invincible! You should have called me I would have met you downstairs."

"I know. I don't need this Logan! I didn't want to wake you up."

"I love you Veronica." She looked down at her hands. He panicked. "Do you love me?"

She looked straight in his eyes, searching. "More than the world. Logan, I love you. Why do you think I came here? Instead of crawling next to my dad? Or going to Piz and Wallace's? Or hell even Mac and Parker? I came because I love you and I needed you. Can we please go to sleep?"

"Yeah. Ok."

They crawled into the bed as she slept with her face into his chest. It had taken her so long to feel safe with anyone after her and Duncan's first break up. After Lily. After her mom. Logan shared every feeling with her. She could feel protected with him. Not just safe, but like the world could never touch her. She dreamt that night, about something she had always wondered.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Veronica was laying in meadow. Of Lillies. With Lily. Clitche' she knows, but it was a clitche' they had shared from the first time they met. When Veronica fell down the top hill of the ditch and rolled into the lillies. Her Lily was the only one who saw her, the only one around._

_"Lily, why me?" Veronica asked with tears in her eyes. Asking the question she had never been able to ask._

_"Ummm... Can I buy a vowel? I'll need a bit more info the that Dorkus." Lily joked._

_"Why have you been looking after me. I mean when ever something is about to happen I see you. The crash, Logan's incident, the tapes, when I was looking for Mac, and the moment after I drank it. The moment that everything around me slowed, I saw you. Logan told me he's always longed to see you, to talk to you, no matter how crazy it seems. And not too many things happen to Duncan."_

_"Well of course not, DK is waaaay to dull."_

_"Answer me please." _

_She was pleading. For understanding. For hope. For Lily to help her build a bridge over the hole in her heart. The one that Lily had left. Her mother left a dent, and Duncan deepened it, but Lily Kane had left a void that could never be filled or rebuilt, just sat on and filling her with closure. Or mourning. She could never distinguish the two._

_"Veronica, you don't let too many people in. And I gotta say V, I get it. But Ronnie, I'll never leave you. You have to know that. I will never leave no matter who else will. And just so you know, neither will Logan. I'm dead Veronica. I get this deep wisdom into the inner workings of people. I'm like that dude from Harry Potter only I have a fashion sense. And I have hell of a wrath. You never know when a tornado will hit, but like you said, you can rebuild, or you can dwell. I hope that when you see me, you'll chose to rebuild, but put a piece of the mansion you remember on the mantle."_

_"I could never. _You_ have to know that._

_" Oh I do. But us ghost like to worry. I keeps us from poking at the whole, 'Why isn't anyone doing anything about the ozone?' and 'And can you believe that fucking hoe stealing her husband! Oh wait, that sounds like something I would do!' kind of stuff. Oh and Lamer?  
_

_Far from this  
Lily dreams on _

_Think back to fields of Catherine  
You used to play  
I swore I heard you laughing  
And almost say "Pull your morals down, take away the past, and let the past be gone" _

_Far from this  
Lily dreams on_

_I dream that you will have a laugh reach your eyes and let go one day Veronica. Because, no matter what I did or who I was, you are probably the only person I truly loved. That's a bit sad huh? But I think it was a very Albus thing to say."_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Okay so I hope you enjoy. I looove Lily and Veronica. Review Review. This is a oneshot, even though i usually hate them I wanted to write one. Now I get why people write them. Too many details suck. Imagine as John Lennon would say.


End file.
